Bro the Companion
by Spacebutt
Summary: Pretty much what the title suggests.


**Title**: Bro the Companion  
><strong>Fandom<strong>: Homestuck/Doctor Who  
><strong>Rating<strong>: T for language  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Pretty much what the title suggests.

* * *

><p><em>Idris<em>: No, but I always **took you where you needed** to go. [The Doctor's Wife]

* * *

><p>Even thought you're an overwhelmingly cool dude (so cool that absolute zero has nothing on you and there are polar bears and penguins in your chilling out in your lungs) it's hard not to react when a wind picks up and sends smuppets flying and a blue box vworps vworps out of fucking nowhere into your living room. You're standing in the doorway, a beer in one hand and a not-so-shitty sword in the other and you're ready for pretty much anything, except for what actually happens.<p>

The door of the box opens and a man sticks his head out, all messy brown hair and bright eyes and hey wow, that's one fucking ironic bow tie he's got there. "Oh, hello there!" he says, surprised for some reason, even though he's the one who's just magically appeared in your apartment.

Your grip on your sword doesn't relax, but you quirk an eyebrow and lean against the doorframe. "Sup?"

The man calls himself 'The Doctor' and apparently goes hopping around the universe and time and meets aliens and saves planets and all this doesn't really phase you until he mentions that he's just dropped off his two travelling buddies so they can get their honeymoon on. The Doctor is smiling distantly at some point beyond your shoulder as he says it and you think: Dave's at his persterchum's place for the summer and you don't really have anything to do and you suddenly really, really want to see the inside of that time travelling machine.

You rise smoothly, so smoothly, from the sofa and pluck Lil Cal from his perch on the fridge and sling him over your shoulder. You then stride over to the TARDIS (that was what the Doctor called it, right?) and step right in, ignoring the flustered, "It's polite to wait for an invitation!" from behind him.

He gets two eyebrow quirks in one day, not bad, you think as you look around the spacious interior of the TARDIS. Oh yes, you can definitely work with this. The Doctor's waiting for a reaction, and it is impressive, so you grant him a low whistle. "So, where you taking me on our first date?" you ask, settling Lil Cal on top of the complicated looking controls.

"I'm sorry?"

"You gotta take me somewhere fancy if you want to come in for coffee at the end of the night. A sweet ride and dorky tie's hardly gonna sweep this dude off his feet."

"It's not dorky, it's cool," the Doctor says as he adjusts it sullenly. "Where do you want to go? Moons of Mars? Or we can pay a visit to the Outer Rings. Oooh, or maybe you're a history person?"

You shrug, the picture of nonchalance. "Don't mind, man, just make it awesome."

The Doctor grins. "Righto, lucky dip!" he declares and starts darting around, spinning on his feet as the machine makes a wheezing noise and lights begin to flash. It's so over the top and flashy and nothing like a the sleek minimalism you imagine spaceships to feature and as you're thinking this, the Doctor shoots you a narrow look.

"Sure about this? No weddings tomorrow or debts or people to come back to, hmm? I mean, it's not really important as I'll just drop you off back here just after I picked you up, but it's better if I kno-"

"Chill," you say. "Texas can last without the fucking awesome that is the Striders for a few days, God knows how. My little man's at a buddy's and I don't have any gigs for the rest of the week. It's fine. We're good to go, Houston, no problems on this spaceship."

The Doctor just grins again, pulls a couple of levers and the floor shakes and wow _finally_ something exciting's happening this summer.

By the time you get back, you've pretty much seen it all. So when Dave _somehow_ manages to summon a meteor the size of Jupiter on to your apartment, you're relatively prepared to deal with it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Teeny, tiny ficlet, which could be the beginning of something bigger. Maybe.


End file.
